Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Hekron
Frage Hekron ,wie hast du diese diese (beispiel:dieser benutzer setzt sich gegen falsche rechtschreibung ein) -Dinger gemacht? DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:22, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, :also entweder gehe ich auf eine Benutzerseite und greife auf die Code-Ansicht zu und kopiere es oder ich gebe z.B. bei Grammatik und da zwischen das Wort Grammatik ein. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:49, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::ich verstehe nicht recht... DarthLebra (Diskussion) 16:06, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe es stört nicht, dass ich mich jetzt einschalte, aber ich denke, ich kann es dir erklären. Das Ding nennt man eine Babel (siehe für genaueres hier). Man kann sie in allen möglichen Formen einsetzten, man kann sie selbst erfinden oder man die die bereits erstellten, wie z. B. die Grammatik-Vorlage. Die schreibt man in der Code-Ansicht so: . In der Grafik-Ansicht klickt man auf Weitere Vorlagen in der Vorlagen-Sparte und gibt einfach Grammatik ein. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:29, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke Skyguy DarthLebra (Diskussion) 15:23, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid! Das mit den den Zeichen. Ich war selbst verweifelt wie ich das sah! Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich speicherte den Artikel und statt dem Text waren diese Zeichen da. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Ich werde mich in Zukunft bemühen, das mir diese Fehler nicht mehr unterlaufen. Ich hoffe du vergibst mir, ich bin noch neu hier. (Ich hab noch nicht so viele Bearbeitungen) Entschuldige DScherndl (Diskussion) 18:37, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :also zunächst einmal wollte ich dich jetzt nicht 'niedermachen' (Du hörst dich nämlich gerade so an, als würdest du niedergemacht) sondern dich nur darauf hinweisen weil ich etwas arg erstaunt war. Ich weiß, dass du neu bist und erst noch zu lernen hast aber schau dir deine Bearbeitung lieber nochmal an bevor du abspeicherst. Du findest neben dem Seite speichern Button auch einen Vorschau Button, klick da drauf und dann siehst du deine Bearbeitung so, wie sie nach dem abspeichern wird. :Du sagtest statt dem Text waren diese Zeichen da? Komisch, hast du vielleicht irgend ein Programm offen gehabt oder keine Ahnung... Oder hast du gerade das Element untersucht oder so etwas? Nun ja, also auf jedenfall empfehle ich dir (falls du dies nicht schon bereits tust) dir den Artikel nochmal anzusehen und dann abzuspeichern. Und solltest du diese, nennen wir sie mal Formeln, diese 'Formeln' nochmal sehen kannst du deine Bearbeitung ja auch selbst rückgängig machen. Viele Grüße und viel Spaß noch ;). -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:49, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, ::Also ich fühle mich nicht niedergemacht (^^) sondern bin immer offen für Kritik und Vorschläge wie ich es besser machen kann. Übrigens arbeite ich bereits wieder an dem Artikel, da den Text den ich geschrieben, gelöscht worden war. Ich werde es auch siesmal so machen wie du gesagt hast. ::Schönen Abend DScherndl (Diskussion) 18:53, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke, Dir auch noch einen schönen Abend. :::Dass du offen für Kritik bist, finde Ich gut. ^^ Mal sehen ob dieses Mal die Formeln wegbleiben. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:57, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Noch was: Ich hab den Artikel grade fertig und will noch ein Bild einfügen, aber das steht "nicht die erforderlichen Rechte". Warum? ::::DScherndl (Diskussion) 19:08, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Willst du ein Bild von deinem PC einfügen oder ein Bild, das schon hier in diesem Wiki existiert? -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:20, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::::PC - DScherndl (Diskussion) 19:41, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Links steht Medien und Extras hinzufügen dann ist drunter als erstes ein Bild Button. Klicke da drauf und gehe dann auf Durchsuchen (das wird grau angezeigt) und dann klickt du auf die datei einmal; klickst dann auf Öffnen (das wird dann blau angezeigt) und gehst dann auf Hochladen. Vergiss nicht die Lizenz und Quellen anzugeben. Bei Hochladen findest du alles Nötige, viel Vergnügen. :) -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:54, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ich weise daraufhin, dass ich mich des Artikels einmal angenommen habe. ICh habe eine UC eingefügt und werden den Artikel demnächst überarbeiten und vervollständigen. Ich bitte dich, DScherndl, darum, dir den Artikel nach der Fertigstellung bei Zeiten einmal durchzulesen und einen Blick in den Quelltext zu werfen, damit zum Beispiel siehst, was für Fehler du bei der Einfügung von Links gemacht hast, und damit auch etwaige sonstige Fragen beantwortet werden können. Falls du noch Fragen haben solltest, so scheue nicht, diese meinen Kollegen oder mir zu stellen. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 20:42, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Lieber- oder böser (?) Darth Hekron Ich habe vor kurzem einen Dialog aus Obi-Wan Kenobis Tagebuch in Asajj Ventress' Seite eingefügt- du hast sie bearbeitet. Offenbar fehlt bei dem letzten Satz der Punkt am Ende- wäre es möglich, diesen noch einzufügen? Freundliche Grüsse und danke für die Bearbeitung Darth Defraud22 "Die Kraft der Dunklen Seite ist eine Krankheit, von der kein wahrer Sith jemals geheilt werden möchte." _ Darth Plagueis Darth Plagueis (Roman) Darth Defraud22 (Diskussion) 13:36, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi Darth Defraud, :also den Punkt werde ich hinzufügen. Und um Zitate zu machen kannst du dir die Vorlage Zitate ansehen. Bei diesem Zitat hast du aber leider die Quelle vergessen, ich würde Dich bitten, diese nachzutragen. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 10:51, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Wahlen und Abwahlen Hallo Hekron, erst mal herzlich willkommen zurück - ich hoffe, du konntest dich gut erholen. Zu deiner Stimmabgabe bei der Admin''ab''wahl von Premia: Wenn man für die Abwahl ist, muss man mit "Contra" stimmen, denn eine Pro-Stimme heißt dort "soll Admin bleiben". Da das ja wohl gemeint war, wie ich aus deiner Begründung schließe, bitte ich dich, deine Stimme in ein Kontra zu ändern. Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:59, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Flusswelt, :danke, und ja ich habe mich gut erholt. :Das mit dem Pro und dem Kontra habe ich schon geändert gehabt, dennoch danke. Ich würde dich im Übrigen mal bitten, in den IRC-Channel zu kommen, wenn du dir die Zeit erübrigen kannst. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:15, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Darth Baras Hi, du bist im Artikel Darth Baras als einer der Bearbeiter in der Vorlage:UC eingetragen. Da sich da seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan, wollte ich dich bitten, deine Änderung und Erweiterungen an dem Text zeitnah fortzusetzen oder das UC aus dem Artikel zu nehmen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:14, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag Hunter, :ich würde deiner Bitte sehr gerne nachkommen, doch zur Zeit kann ich auf der Jedipedia nichts mehr bearbeiten da mein Laptop etwas 'kaputt' ist und Artikel mit dem Handy zu bearbeiten ist für mich etwas schwer. Daher kann ich deiner Bitte erst nachkommen wenn ich eine neue Festplatte habe und wenn das nicht klappt kann ich mich erst in zwei Monaten wieder an die Arbeit machen. :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:17, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho Willkommen zurück Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:20, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) -Dankeschön :) -Ja, I'm back :D und ich hole einiges nach. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:21, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Großer Champion der Großen Jagt Hi Hekron, der englische Artikel dazu heißt Grand Champion of the Great Hunt (Cold War). Vielleicht können wir ja beide Artikel unter dem Namen Großer Champion der Großen Jagd oder Großartiger Champion der Großen Jagd weiterführen. Ich denke das der erste Name mehr passt. Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:42, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Schönen guten Tag Lord Dreist, :Ich finde deine Idee ganz gut. Ähm ich habe gerade gesehen, dass meine Argumentation auf der Diskussionsseite Champion der Großen Jagd wohl falsch war. Dafür möchte ich mich auch entschuldigen, und schlage vor wir verschieben den Artikel Gewinner der Großen Jagd nach Champion der Großen Jagd. Nochmals verzeihung, aber so etwas ist leicht zu verwechseln. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 13:53, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Ist doch kein Problem, wir Dunklen Lords sollten uns nicht gegeneinander wenden, sondern kooperieren ;) Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis. Grüße --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:59, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Andar Hey Hekron, ich wollte nur sicherstellen, ob du dir sicher bist, dass Andar nicht derselbe wie Adanar sein soll. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 19:29, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Keks Guten Appetit;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:13, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön :D dir auch einen schönen zweiten Advent. :-'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 20:23, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Anfrage Tach Hekron, Ich arbeite gerade an meinem neuen Projekt: die selbst erfundene Söldnergilde. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht als Mitglied eintreten willst. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:09, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Guten Tag/Abend (je nachdem wann du das liest) Robonino bzw Akt'ar, :ich würde deiner Söldnergilde sehr gerne beitreten, ich trage mich demnächst ein. :Vielen Dank :) MfG: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 21:13, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Sehr schön, ich freue mich auf die Unterstützung der dunklen Seite. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 13:03, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::: Hallo nochmal, ich hab gesehen, dass du dich eingetragen hast, aber ich fürchte, ich hab dich wieder überschrieben. Könnstest du deinen Namen nochmal einsetzten, ich hab dich jetzt übergangsweise Omban genannt (bist übrigens Stellvertreter). Einfach ersetzten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:12, 10. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Infoboxen Hi, mein lieber Hekron, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Du hast heute einige Artikel erstellt. Gut. Aber in den Infoboxen war nicht alles evrlinkt und auch die Form hat nicht so recht gepasst. Nicht so gut. Bitte verlinke in der Infobox alles (auch männlich/weiblich mit dem Link männlich/weiblich) Und in einer Infobox wird alles großgeschrieben, wenn es am Satzanfang steht, sowohl Nomen, Verben und uch Adjektive. Wende beim nächsten Mal diese Tipps an. Danke. PS: Was sagst du zu meiner neuen Signatur: 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 14:15, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für diese Tipps Skyguy, :und deine Signatur sehe ich irgendwie nicht :D -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:25, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok jetzt sehe ich sie. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 14:25, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC)